Light of Darkness
by MaxAngelOfDeath
Summary: Fifty years after Pitch was defeated by Jack Frost and the other Guardians, a new guardian is chosen to help the Big Five with some old enimes, as well as their own. Two-hundred years he has had no memory of who he was before 'Allen Winter' except of a single song that was lost in time, will Allen be able to find out who he is? And will he find something more in the process?
1. Allen Winter

**Max: Hello~. Ok so this is my first story so I'm kinda scared about how you all would react to it, and I know that most people say no flames but I'm willing to accept them if it will improve my writing skills... and I dont get scorched in the proccess. And sorry Keta-san I know I said that I would save my first story for you but this one has been in my head for over a year and its driving me crazy not having it here. Plus I want to make your story as great as it can possibly be. Also-**

**Bunny: Krinky! Would you shut up and get on with the story!?**

**Max: *glare* You're just jealous that you dont show up very much in the first couple chapters.**

**Jack: *laughs* She got you there Kangaroo! It only makes sense that I would get a bigger part than you!**

**Bunny: You dont show up much either you bloody showpony! And how many times do I have to tell you!? I! AM! A! BUNNY!**

**Max: *sigh* Allen, would you be awesome and help me stop them? **

**Allen: Sure, I just need tape, rope, and~ a bundle of carrots.**

**Max: Everything is in the closet over there.**

**Allen: Ok, just give me a minute.**

**Max: Ok *readers stare at Max* What? You all know how bad they fight, almost as bad as Allen and Kanda. Plus I need some way to control them other than my mad writing skills *finger flex*. *Jack and Bunny scream* huh looks like Allen got them under control.**

**Jack/Bunny: Mumph! RRMUPH!**

**Max: Did you tape their mouths shut?**

**Allen: Of course, how else do you think they would stop fighting?**

**Max: Good point. Anyway we need to do the disclaimer, Jack would you like to do it?**

**Jack: MAR MOU MIDDING EEH!**

**Max: Oh ya, you cant talk. *shrug* Oh well, how 'bout you Moyashi-chan? **

**Allen: MY NAME IS ALLEN! And sure, Max doesnt own -man or Rise of the Guardians.**

**Max: *sniff* Wish i did though.**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

In the city of London children were quietly sleeping in their beds while in the sky golden sand swerled in the sky carring the dreams of the children down below. A wind blew and with it came a haunting beautifull mellody that caould make even the strongest man cry from the sadness in the song. If one were to fallow the song they would come across a young man sitting on a rooftop bathed in moonlight. He had hair white as freashly fallen snow, and eyes of moten silver that realsed frozen tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He had a scar on the left side of his face that started in the shape of a pentagram on his forhead and went straight down his face until it reached about one inch below his eye before it jetted out to the side and had a horozontal and slightly wavy line across it then countiuned down his face until it ended at a tear drop shape along his jaw. He was wearing a light, almost white, gray hoodie with frost covering it making it look silver with the light reflecting off it. He was wearing faded black pants that would've pooled around his ankles if it weren't for his knee high combat boots with silver toe coverings and zippers along the sides.

His tear stained face turned to the sky and looked at the moon as he sang. The song one of the only things he could remember from when he was human. He could remember a man that seemed to never shot his face becasue of the shadow casted by his top hat he always wore, and blured faces of people with red, black with blue tint, and black with green tint hair, but the only thing that stuck was the song. He also remebed that his name wasnt originally 'Allen Winter' but something else he couldnt just quite remember.

Pale lips parted to let an angelic voice be carried away in the wind.

_ "__Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsutia, ikizuku hai no naka no honoo. _

_Hitotsu, futatsu to, ukabu fukurami itoshii yokagao, daichi ni taruru ikusen no, yume, yume._

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni, umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga, ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshite mo._

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru, douka kono ka ni ai wo, tsunaida te ni kisu wo. _

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite, ikizuku hai no naka no honoo._

_Hitotsu, futatsu to, ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao, daichi ni taruru ikusen so, yume, yume._

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni, umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga, ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshite mo._

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru, douka kono ka ni ai wo, tsunaida te ni kisu wo, watashi wa inori tsuzukeru, douka kono ko ni ai wo, tsunaida te ni kisu wo."_

After the song ended Allen looked at the moon and asked, "Why wont you talk to me? Its been 253 years so why wont you tell me who I was before 'Allen Winter'?" He waited for an answer but when he didnt get one he screamed, "WHY WONT YOU TALK TO ME?!"

Then he called the winds to take him back to his 'home' which was an abandond cherch that was so big and had so many rooms that it would take over a week to explore every single one. As he enterd his sight was immidetly met with with walls and floors coverd in ice reflecting the light of the moon everywhere. He first started to do this because the Boogyman loved to torment him by giving him nightmares whenever he could, even though didnt need sleep, but still liled it, so he made the ice to reflect the light so he and his nightmares had no where to hide. But even when The Big Four-wait-Five defeated him over a half a centeury ago he couldnt stop covering the inside of the building in ice becasue he felt safer that way.

He made his way to the top of the building to his room that was one of the least destroyed in the building and it was familiar to him. It was a 10-by-10 foot room with a bed in the corner clostest to the door and a desk in the back left corner with a wordrobe in the back right corner. Above the bed was a picture with a clown carring a coffen on his back walking down a seemly never ending road. When Allen saw that he spent over a decade trying to figure out why he liked it so much when it wasnt the art its self that appealed to him, but he eventually gave up when he thought he might go insane form trying. He layed down on the bed and slowly willed himself into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

xxXXxxXXxx

**Max: Ok done with the first chapter I know its short but its just the intro, they'll get longer...maybe, we'll see. Please tell me what you think when you review.**

**Allen: Why did you make me seem like a baby because of a few bad dreams?**

**Max: Because it goes with what I have planed later on, and no I wont tell you so you need to just deal with it until we get there.**

**Allen: *pout* Aw man, thats not fair.**

**Jack: Thats not fair!? Try being tied up with a crazy kangaroo for the whole chapter!**

**Bunny: I'M! A! BUNNY! And even though it kills me a little on the inside, but I have to agree with Showpony here, that was not fair.**

**Max: Whats done is done, no changing it. Please leave a review!**


	2. Gather Big Five

**Max: OH MY FREAKING GOSH! 78 views, 5 reviews, 6 fallows, and 4 favorites! I love you all soooooo much! Thank you! You're all so amazing! Now for the review responses. **

**DeeRoseWalker: Thank you :). And ya I know, I wrote it on my phone in the car and I was going to go back and fix it but my battery was almost dead so if I didnt save i was screwed. But I fixed them now and added a few parts to go along with it.**

**KillerAkuma: Thank you, and here you go. **

**JOKERS14: Oh dont worry I wont, that has happened to me too and I made a vow not to put this on haitus no matter what. And here you go, enjoy! :)**

**Friutloop-chan: Aw thank you sooo much! You have no idea how great it is to hear that! **

**Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia: Ya I know, but it will get better I promise. And like you're one to talk :P. Half of your stories start out angsty them get better :P. And ok thanks for understanding. And thank you! :D**

**Max: You all are amazing! Thank you for reviewing! You have no idea how speical I feel when you do.**

**Jack: Ya when she frist saw them she wouldnt stop smiling and squealing, it got so bad he mom thought she was high.**

**Max: *blush* *wacks Jack in the head* Shut up Snowflake!**

**Jack: *rubs head* Ow! That hurt! I thought artist hands were supposed to be soft. *looks at Max's blush* Aww how cute, you actually look like a girl when you blush.**

**Max: *punches Jack in the face* Shut up! And where did you hear that? Artist hands are strong, not soft. **

**Bunny: *laughs at Jacks pain* Oh man that was good. Oi Birdie if you need help with the Showpony just ask.**

**Max: Birdie? Really? Is that my new nickname? It makes me sound like a push-over.**

**Bunny: No it makes you sound cute. **

**Max: Hah?**

**Allen: The nickname does make you sound cute. Better than Moyashi.**

**Max: Allen! *tackles* No name is cuter than Moyashi. Wait what is with all the guys calling me cute all of a sudden?**

**Bunny/Allen/Jack: Because its true.**

**Max: Nope. And you cant call me that, you can only call each other that. It wont be a Beansprout in the Frozen Bunny Hole story it you didnt.**

**Jack: Beansprout in the Frozen Bunny Hole? What?**

**Max: Its your ship name. Sense I'm the first person doing it I get to make the name. I'm working on getting it shorter though.**

**Bunny: You're messed up in the head arent ya?**

**Max: *glare*Its hard to believe that you can be so cute and fluffy when the children stop believeing in you. *thinks about chibi Bunny* *squeal* You were so kawai! *chases Bunny around for a hug* Kawai Bunny!**

**Bunny: *runs* Quick! Someone do the disclaimer so she can stop chasing me and write the story!**

**Jack/Allen: She doesnt own -man or ROTG!**

**Max: *stops* Aw and I was so close to getting a hug. *slumps to computer***

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Somewhere in the norther frozen tundra a big burly man with a beard gray with age and grey eyes was sitting in a office with plush red chairs and an red oak desk carving somthing out of ice. He had on a red long sleaved shirt that had the sleaves rolled up to his elbows. On his arms were tattos that said 'nice' on his left arm and 'naughty' on his right. He had on dark brown baggy pants with a holiday styled band across his stomach and black Russian styled boots on his feet.

He carved for a few more minuets before he held up his creation in triumph. It was a small bird that was no bigger than a hummingbird bit had a falcon look to it. He all of a sudden threw it into the air and watched it transform into a Phoenix only a little taller than a grown man's forearm flew around the room. As the man was admiring it and watching it fly by the door it suddenly flew open and destroyed the beautiful bird breaking it into nothing but chunks of ice that flew around the room.

"What have I told you about knocking!" He screamed at the creature that looked like bigfoot with a fancy hair style, and an over-grown mustache.

The creature said something with sounds that are a mix of a worble and a drunk French-men(A/N: sorry that was the only thing I could think of XD, probably runied the mood) while frantically moving his to get the man to fallow him.

He knew something was up so he fallowed the creature to a big room with a giant globe. He was about to ask what was wrong until he heard it. A song that sounded like it was sung my a little girl, but instead of a nice song you'd expect a little girl to sing this song was full of forwarning and evil.

_"Sennen ko wa sagashiteru_  
><em>Daijina hātto sagashiteru<em>  
><em>Anata wa atari tashikameyo.<em>

_Sennen ko wa sagashiteru_  
><em>Daijina hātto sagashiteru<em>  
><em>Watashi wa hazure, tsugi wa dare?<em>  
><em>Daijina hātto sagashiteru.<em>

_Anata wa atari tashikameyo."_

When the song ended a firgure made of grainy black shadows started to fly around the room. It was even fatter than North, the man that was now sweating and shaking in fear, with an umbrella and a top hat. It had a trench coat that was cut into a shreded tu-tu shape at the end. As it was flying a maniacal laughter filled the air causing shudders of fear to go down every spine in the room, even the book's.

After it ended and the shadow faded North immediately went to the emergency lever, turned it 90 degrees and pushed it down. He watched the rainbow colored lights go in four different directions and hoped that the people he was calling would come soon.

~~Warren Island~~

A beautiful island full of lush green plants, trees, medows full of colorful flowers, and rainbow rivers coverd the land. One would think the island was uninhabited but if you looked from the sky, but if you were on the ground it self they would see hundreds of little eggs with little legs running to and fro going to river after river of different colors before jumping in and getting dyed multiple colors before getting in a line to get painted by a giant rabbit.

The rabbit was as tall as a full grown man if not taller. It had green-blue eyes and blue-ish grey fur with tribel shapes on his face, arms, back and legs that coverd him from heat to toe. He had two tall rabbit ears on top of his head and a white cotton tail at the base of his spine. Across his back and chest was a strap that held two boomerangs on the back, and four egg bombs on his chest. He had two hard leather arm guards with carvings and gems imbeded in it, he also had leather bandages around his ankels.

"Ok, move along little guy I need to do th-" He never got to finish his sentance because at that moment he look up in the sky and saw the northern lights. He immediately put down the egg and got to a spot that was clear of the little buggers, thumped his foot twice and a tunnle opened up infront of him. He jumped in and made his way to North's workshop.

~~Tooth Palace~~

Somewhere in sothern Aisa, invisible to the human eye, was a grand palace that looked like a tree that was growing upsidedown from the earth. If one looked closely one would see little blue shapes flying around it. Inside was a beautiful bird like woman coverd in feathers leaving only her face and hands bare of them. She had meganta eyes and her face kinda pushed out to a point making it look like a make-sift mini beak. On her back were five clear wings going from the biggest at the top to the smallest at the bottom. She was flying around with a bunch of little hers fallowing until they heard where they were sopposed to go and flying away to do waht she said.

"Section A-3 go to New Zealand. Section B-6 go to the Philippines. Section C-2 go to-" She looked at a window and saw the northern lights and started to fly toward North's workshop with a few of her mini faries fallowing along with her trusted Babytooth by her side. She hoped that nothing to serious happended and North just wanted to get them all together for some fruit cake.

~~Sleepy Sands Islands~~

On an island of golden sand faning out from a big ball-ish cluster of sand. The cluster in the middle was where a man no taller than two and a half feet was sleeping in a bed of sand. The man had a full body suit made of golden sand, his haid was gold too and it spiked out in all directions. He had brown eyes full of sleep that slowly opened before squinting shut as he yawned and streached. He jumped out of his bed but his feet never touched the ground. He made his way outside and was about to go on his run to bring good dreams to the children before he saw the northern lights. He used his dream sand to make a plane big enough for him to fit, and he also made a pair of goggles too before flying north.

~~Burgess~~

"WOOOHOOO!" Was the first thing you would hear in the quant town of Burgess. But only if you knew how to listen to it. If you didnt believe in fun or the spirit of frost all you would hear was the wind howling through the town. But if you did believe you would see a handsome young man with white hair and blue tints in it. He has blue eyes that sparkle like the artic glaciers and a smile that shines like freashly fallen snow. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie with frost woven in the sholders and the end of the sleavs and brown colonial pants that ended mid-calf with brown leather strips wraped around the ends. He was also carrying a sheperds crook that was coverd in frost in the middle where he would put his hands.

He was flying around with the winds carrying him where he wanted to go. As he was flying young children would look up at the sound of his joyous laughter and laugh along with him trying to catch the snowflakes he would leave in his wake. He would make the ground freez beneth the feet of adults so they would slip or he would blow a strong gust of wind at ones holding a briefcase so it would open and the papers would fly everywhere. As he was in the middle of making the perfect hill of snow for kids to go shelding on he saw the nothern lights in the sky.

"What does North want now?" The young man sighed as he started to fly to North's workshop.

xxXXxxXXxx

**Max: Ah, finally done. My hands hurt.**

**Jack: *reads over Max's sholder* *cheeky grin* Handsome huh?**

**Max: Oh please like anyone can say you arent hot.**

**Jack: Thats true.**

**Allen: Aw I wasnt in this chapter.**

**Max: *hugs allen*Dont worry Moyashi-chan you'll be in it soon. And plus you had your own chapter so no its their turn.**

**Bunny: Birdie you seem to really like hugging or tackiling Snow Angel.**

**Max: Well of course I do. Until you and Jack grow a pair and tell him you love him he's mine *hugs Allen closer* Aw thats a cute nickname for him, its true too he is a snow angel.*Jacks laughter echos through the room* Whats so funny Snowflake?**

**Jack: Drunk Frenchmen! *Laughs* Oh thats amazing!**

**Max: Its the only thing I could think of so shut up!**

**Bunny: *whispers to Allen* Looks like she forgot about "Kawai bunny" where did she learn Japanese anyway?**

**Allen: She is a mystery in general.**

**Max: Urasei! Baka Ugasi! **

**Bunny: Ha?**

**Allen/Jack: *laughs until they fall to the floor***

**Bunny: What? What did she say?**

**Allen: *catchs breath* She... she said 'Shut up stupid bunny' *chacks up again***

**Bunny: Wah? Where does she learn these things!?**

**Max: Anime and my school has a Japanese language corse.**

**Bunny: Well that explains everything then.**

**Max: *cheeky grin* You're just jealous that I can say things you dont know.**

**Bunny: Grr**

**Jack: I thought you were kangaroo, they dont growl like a dog.**

**Bunny: You bloodly Showpony! *chases Jack***

**Allen: *stare***

**Max: *laughs***

**Allen: *sigh* I'll stop them. *runs after Jack and Bunny***

**Max: Guess we're done.**** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. New Guardian?

**Max: I'm back~! Miss me? *no reaction from readers at all* Huh, guess not. *ginchy grin* Well if you didnt miss me I wont post the chapter *readers scream 'NOOOOOO'*. Hehe ok then if I really have to, I might as well.**

**Allen: Stop being mean to them Max.**

**Max: Says the boy who strips men doen to their underwere by cheating at poker.**

**Allen: Uh... Well I um...**

**Max: Got no comeback eh? I WIN! YAY! Now before I forget, REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!**

**KillerAkuma: Thank you, and you'll find out soon enough. Hehe**

**InsanityOwl: First, love your name, its epic. We all would've XD, As I reread it I changed it to make it so because I would be laughing soooo hard. :P**

**Jokers14: XD Well is there any other way to decribe him? And YAY! Was I really the first one to do that? Awesome! Dont worry it will most likely just be a few kisses here and there... and maybe a fight between Bunny and Jack for him. And thank you! I tried hard to come make them just right. :D**

**Jack/Bunny: *reads over sholder* **

**Jack: Fight for who?**

**Max: *covers review response* Fight? I never said fight.**

**Bunny: Nah, Birdie I saw fight somewhere in there.**

**Max: *Jedi mind trick* You never saw fight anywhere.**

**Bunny: Yes I did.**

**Max: AW MAN! It didnt work!**

**Jack: That would've been cool if it did.**

** Allen: I think it only works on the weak minded... like BaKanda**

**Kanda: *pops out of nowhere* Baka Moyashi! *swings Mugen at Allen***

**Allen: ITS ALLEN BAKANDA! *blocks sword with Crown Clown***

**Max/Jack/Bunny: *sweatdrop***

**Max: Um, where did he come from?**

**Jack/Bunny: No idea.**

**Max: Hmmm, well while they do that imma write the story.**

xxXXxxXXxx

Back in North's workshop, as said man was pacing back and forth, a whole big enough to hide a full grown man(A/N I use this a lot dont I?) opened up in the floor not to far away from where North was standing. Two blue-grey rabbit ears popped out flicking and turning to hear any sings if danger before the rabbit its self popped out.

"What d'ya want North? It better be important 'cause-" but then he saw North's pale, worry stricken face he stopped his ranting because he knew it was serious.

Not long after that Toothianna arrived still giving orders to her fairies to collect teeth. When she saw North and Bunny she stopped giving orders and went to them. "Whats going on North? What happened?" She franticly asked.

"We need to wait for Jack and Sandy." North said still pacing.

Just then a cloud of golden sand with a small man riding it entered throught the window. When he was inside the sand dispersed and he hoverd above the ground. A symbol of a question mark appered above his head asking what was going on, but before anyone could answer a gust of wind blew open a window and a white haired teenager flew in before he landed on the ground.

"So North what's going on?" Jack asked.

"I dont really know myself. I was just working on a new toy idea when Phil came in a looked worried and was gestering me to come to the globe room. When I got there this song was being sung. It sounded like a little girl was singing it, but it didnt have the nice feeling one would get listening to a young girl sing. This song gave a menicing feeling, it scared not only me but everyone else in here," As North said this he started to pale again and had a scared look in his eyes, "A shadow that looked gainy, almost as if it was falling apart, started to fly around on an umbrella. I cant really remember what it looked like becasue it was hard to make out, but if I ever saw it or what cast it I would know. When the song stopped the shadow started to laughmaniacaly before it dissapared."

When North finished telling the other Guardians what happend they were stunded into silence. They never heard of anything like that and even thought they dont like to admit it they were scared. Just then a beam of moonlight started to shine through the window on the floor, which opened up and a crystal came out of it.

"Another guardian? Its only been fifthy years sense the last one was added! At this rate every spirit will be one in 200 years!" Bunny exclamed.

"If Manny wants another one for what North saw, we have to do it." Tooth said.

They all sournded the crystal and watched a figure appear inside. It was a boy looking no older than 15 or 16 wearing a open hoodie revealing a shirt underneath had a scar running down his left eye that was closed along with his right in a peaceful expression. His mouth was open like he was singing and he had a glove on his left hand too. Everyone looked at the crystal it in confusion.

"Who is that?" Asked Jack

"No idea, Showpony." Said Bunny while Tooth and Sandy shrugged.

"Where have I seen him before?" North mumbled to himself but everyone heared him.

"You've seen him before?" Asked Tooth.

"I think so, just cant remember where or when." Answerd North.

"Well guess we have to find him. What kind of spirit do you think he is anyway?" Said Jack.

"I dont know Jack. We have to find him first." Said Tooth,

Sandy then flashed a bunch of symbols above his head and a confused look on his face.

"Yeah North, how are we going to find him?" Asked Jack.

North then got a smug smile on his face before he answerd, "I have my ways."

xxXXxxXXxx

**Allen: Aw I wasnt in this chapter either.**

**Max: Next one you are for sure. I promise.**

**Jack: I was actually suprised at the amount of dialog in this chapter.**

**Max: Why?**

**Jack: Because you seem like the kind of person to just write events not conversations.**

**Max: Really?**

**Allen: Not really, you seem like the one to have an even amout of both.**

**Bunny: Ya.**

**Max: Wait, Allen what happened to Kanda-chan?**

**Allen: *black Allen smile* Oh nothing.**

**Max: Uh...*slowly backs away* huh.**

**Jack: *whispers to Bunny* Do we need water? His flames are kinda going out of control.**

**Bunny: I'm not sure, maybe?**

**Max: Well we need to put out his fires, so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Also I've been wondering, how do you all find my story anyway? I'm just courious. Ok BYE!**


	4. We found him

**Max: *doesn't notice readers because music is taking all of attention* **

**Jack: Hey Max the people are here!**

**Max: *still listening to music* **

**Jack: *pout* She didn't hear me.**

**Bunny: She can only hear her music right now by how loud it is. I can here it from here.**

**Allen: *light bulb over head* I have an idea. *walks over to Max**takes headphones and phone away***

**Max: Hey! Give them back! *reaches for headphones***

**Allen: No.**

**Max: *looks at Allen with murder on face* Give. Them. Back!**

**Allen: *slowly backs up in fear* N-no.**

**Max: *pulls out bow and arrows**fires one at Allen's feet* Give me back my music now!**

**Allen: *jumps* Never! *runs away***

**Max: *chases Allen* Get back here!**

**Jack/Bunny: *stare***

**Bunny: Guess we have to answer the review questions, good thing she wrote them down before hand.**

**KillerAkuma: Thank you! I love that you love my story! And you might hate me for how he does it, but it wont go the way he wants it to.**

**JOKERS14: Thank you! And ya I know, but they will get longer, I promise. And your Jedi mind trick do not work on me. XD**

**Fruitloop-chan: Well you'll find out now, and Thank you!**

**3j4: Hey, you're welcome, and thank you! **

**Otaku Pineapple: Thank you. :)**

**InsanityOwl: You're welcome! And have you seen my name? I understand that. And don't worry my story will get longer. Allen wont melt, in my story he's the winter spirit, but in my AN he is the little Moyashi we all know and love. And I rant too so don't worry, plus I like to hear what you think so I give thee the right to rant. X3**

**Jack: Well now that, that is out of the way we just have to wait fo- oh look here she comes now.**

**Max: *holds headphones and phone in hand* So what I miss?**

**Jack: Just the review responses.**

**Max: Ok guess i'll go write the story. *walks away***

**Bunny: Oi Birdie, where is Snow angel?**

**Max: I cant hear you! *runs to room to write story***

**Jack: Uh I think i'll go look for him. **

**Bunny: Ya me too.**

xxXXxxXXxx

"Now are you clear on the plan?" Asked North.

Jack and Sandy nodded while Jack was rubbing his forehead to get rid of the redness that has been forming from all of his face palming. The plan was simple, they would be using the same trick on the spirit that they used on Jack. Him and Sandy would distract him so the yetis' can grab him(this was when Jack started to facepalm). 'What is with you and stuffing people in a bag?' He thought. They found him in London with the help of Tooth's fairies, and from what they say he's still there.

"Good. Now GO!" And with that Jack and Sandy tool off to find the mysterious new guardian.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Where the heck is he!" Screamed Jack in frustration.

They've been searching for hours but found no sign of him. The moon was starting to rise and just as they were about to give up they heard a faint voice singing on the wind. It sounded to angelic and unreal to belong to a human, so with a shared look they took off toward the sound.

They didn't have to go far to see a boy on a rooftop with a peaceful expression on his face while singing a beautiful yet sad song. The song made them feel like it was sung for them and about them because they could relate to it. So they sat a bitaways from him to listen.

xxXXxxXXxx

Allen woke up feeling like something was going to change today. He didnt know what was going to happen but he knew it was going to be important. But he didnt let that bother him, he just did his normal routine of making sure his home was covered in frost and ice, and then he flew around London, nothing to amazing. He enjoyed watching children playing in his snow and laughing, he even tried to see if any kids could see him, but every one of them went right through him. It was when parents started to take them inside did he notice how late it's gotten. So he went to a roof just as the moon was started to rise did he do his singing. Sometimes he sings the song that he can remember form when he was human, and sometimes he sings a song that just comes to him out of the blue. Like the one he was singing tonight.

_"Musing through memories, losing my grip in the gray. _

_Numbing the senses, I feel you slipping away._

_fighting to hold on, clinging to just one more day._

_Love turns to ashes, with all that I wish I could stay._

_I die to be where you are._

_I tried to be where you are._

_Every night, I dream you're still here._

_The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear._

_When I awake, you'll disappear._

_Back to the shadows with all I hold dear._

_With all I hold dear._

_I dream you're still here._

_I dream you're still here."_

As he was singing he got the feeling like he was being watch but didnt stop his voice from being carried by the wind.

_"Hidden companion, phantom be still in my heart._

_Make me a promise that time wont erase us, that we were not lost from the start._

_Oh I'd die to be where you are._

_I tried to be where you are._

_Every night, I dream you're still here._

_The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear._

_When I awake you'll disappear, back to the shadows._

_With all I hold dear._

_With all I hold dear._

_I dream you're still here._

_I dream you're still here._

_Ever slightly out of reach. _

_I dream you're still here._

_But it breaks so easily. _

_I try to protect you, I cant let you fade._

_I feel you slipping..._

_I feel you slipping away._

_Every night I dream you're still he-"_

The song was cut off by having the roof he was on explode.

xxXXxxXXxx

Jack and Sandy where listening to the song when the explosion happened. Then immediately went into a fighting stance, Jack put his crook out in front of him to either fire frost or block an attack. Sandy formed golden whips in his hands and narrowed his eyes looking for that attacker.

"What was that?" Jack questioned.

Sandy shrugged still looking for whatever caused the explosion and the spirit that is currently missing in the smoke. Just then a white blur shot out of it and was being chased by a monster like thing that was made out of something that both Jack and Sandy thought to never see again.

Black sand.

It looked like a human, but it had a helmet on his head and what looked like spiderweb wings coming out of its back. It had an exoskeleton like body and it gave off an evil, murderous aura. They saw the spirit fire frost and ice at the monster revealing what kind of spirit it is, before another monster appeared behind him and knocking him down with such force that it do doubt knocked him out.(AN: I suck at writing fights so this will have to work for now, but I'm working on making them batter) They couldn't stand by anymore so they went to fight too. The things were a tough fight but they got them in the end and watched the sand be carried away in the wind. They then went to where the winter spirit was lying on the ground unconscious, he had a head wound that was bleeding fairly bad and most likely other injuries that they couldn't see. With the help of the yetis they were able to open a portal to North's workshop.

Unknown to them they were being watched by a pair of golden eyes.

xxXXxxXXxx

**Max: Ok, thats done. That song was Still Here by Digital Daggers. **

**Jack: *carring an unconscious Allen on back* What did you do to him? I found him in a closet tied up and gagged, not to mention the arrow wound in his leg.**

**Max: What? I had to get him to stop running somehow. And I cleaned the wound so it wont get infected.**

**Jack: *thinks*_ Note to self: Never take her music._**

**Bunny: *painting* Oh... good you *Gasp* found him.**

**Max: Where did you look? China? Because it sounds like you ran that far.**

**Jack: *laughs* Nah he's just a weakling, cant run ten feet before collapsing.**

**Bunny: *glare* At least I can run. You just have your winds carry you everywhere.**

**Max: Ya Snowflake is a lazy butt.**

**Jack: Says the angel with wings to carry her around.**

**Max: I still need to use energy to make them move. You just say 'wind take me blah blah' and it takes you wherever you need to go.**

**Jack: But... Uh... Jerks.**

**Max/Bunny: *laughs***

**Max: So what about Moyashi-chan? Should I get a plate of dango to wake him up? **

**Jack: Ya that might work.**

**Max: Ok, I'll go get them. *turns to readers* Well I have to go decorate a Christmas tree and get him his dango, so PLEASE REVIEW! *runs to get dango and decorate tree***


	5. What?

**Max: Finally! Winter break! I can finally sleep and be homework free!**

**Bunny: Sleep? **

**Max: Yes sleep. I only get about 3-4 hours a night during the week.**

**Allen: Wow really?**

**Max: Yes. It sucks.**

**Jack: I'll bet.**

**Max: Yep, so anyway REVIEW RESPONSES! **

**InsanityOwl: Yep, great minds think alike! And I think those would be fanning the flames, not putting them out. And Bun-bun(couldnt stop laughing when I saw this XD) calls me Birdie, well the same reason he calls Jack Showpony. It just fits. And thats a good idea to use on Jack. XD And you cant blame Allen for not fighting very well, he doesnt remember being a exorcist and he hasnt had to fight for 250 years.**

**Otaku Pineapple: Thanks, and ya at least that.**

**KillerAkuma: Thanks and ya its a good song. I love it. And well here you go!**

**JOKERS14: DING DING DING! We have a winner! Yes that was a level 3 akuma, first one to guess what it was. And in this story I'm making Allen like being by himself more so thats why none of the guardians knew who he was and he never sought out any if them either. Its kinda sad but it works with what I have.**

**Jack: So thats what is was, but why was it made out of black sand?**

**Max: Hehe, not telling. If you want to find out let me type and you'll know.**

**Jack: Awww fine.**

**Max: But first the disclaimer, forgot to do it the last couple chapters. Bunny if you would.**

**Bunny: She doesnt own ROTG or -man.**

**Max: I'm putting it on my Christmas wish list though.**

"Blah" = speaking out loud

_'Blah' =_ thought

xxXXxxXXxx

Pain. That was the first thing Allen noticed when he came to. His head seemed to be splitting in half and it hurt to breath, like a weight was on his chest putting more pressure then he can handle.

He also noticed that he was in a really soft and comfortable bed. Thats odd. His bed is normally stiff because of the cold it freezes and makes it not the most comfortable bed to sleep in. He knew that he had to wake up but yet he didnt want to. He just wanted to sleep forever in the comfort he was in, but alas he had to wake up. With a pained groan he opened his eyes. _'I knew it' _he thought, _'This isnt my home.' _With a wince he sat up and his arm instinctively went to wrap around his abdomen in an effort to lessen the pain.

As he got adjusted in the bed he took a look around. The room was not one he was used to seeing. It was bigger, at least twice the size of his normal bedroom. The walls were a warm brown with a cheerful red outlining it and little mistletoe paintings in the coroner of the walls. The air smelled of gingerbread and fruitcake and he could hear the sound of working and people talking, about what he couldnt understand. He noticed a window right next to his bed and saw that it was snowing gently, but the world was covered in white. That was his favorite kind of weather. Allen was so focused on looking out the window that he didnt hear the door opening.

"Ah, you're awake!" A happy Russian voice called out.

Allen, who wasnt paying attention, jumped at the sudden noise. His head whipped around and he tensed up. Molten silver eyes sized the man up before deciding that he wasnt a threat. He slowly relaxed but was still on guard out if instinct.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked.

"Calm down, you're not in any danger. You are at my home in the North Pole. My name is North, whats yours?" The man, North, asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"I'm Allen, and did you say North? As in the Guardian North and Santa?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay then, why am I here? I'm sure I didnt do anything to get put on the naughty list."

North gave a hearty laugh,"No, dont worry. No one even knew who you were so you're not on the naughty list."

Allen raised an eyebrow,"No one knew who I was? That makes me feel SO much better." He replayed with obvious sarcasm.

North either didnt hear the sarcasm or he didnt care because the next second he was at the door screaming "HE'S AWAKE!"

Allen watched as North came back in with a hummingbird looking women, a giant rabbit, a small man made out of golden sand, and a young man with white hair like his own. He knew right away that they were the other Guardians, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and Jack Frost.

xxXXxxXXxx

After he and Sandy got the spirit back to North's workshop and the yetis finished bandaging his wounds did North ask them to tell them what happened.

"-and thats what happened." Jack finished.

The other Guardians looked concerned and worried about the information Jack told them.

"Are you sure it was black sand?" Asked Tooth with a scared look in her eyes.

"100%" Jack answered her.

"How can they be made of black sand? Only Pitch used black sand!" Said Bunny

"How should I know?" Jack said.

"How about we worry about that later. What do you know about the boy?" North asked

Above Sandy's head a snowflake appeared along with a music note.

"Ya, the kid is a winter spirit and he can sing, like, really well." Jack said

"Great, another Frostbite. Just what we need." Said Bunny throwing his hands-paws?- in the air.

"Be happy its not the Groundhog." Jack said.

At that Bunny immediately scold and glared at Jack, "Shut it Showpony."

Jack just smirked and floated around Bunny's head in a mocking way.

"Now's not the time for you two to fight." North said before walking away to check on their new guest. Not five minutes later he came back screaming that he's awake.

They made their way to the room where the spirit is being housed in and saw that he was indeed awake and leaning against the headboard watching them all enter with suspicion in his unique silver eyes. When they all entered the room the suspicion left his eyes when he seemed to recognize who they were. They all got a look at him and noticed he looked no taller than a 13 year old kid(A/N: Sorry Allen I had to!) but his eyes showed that he was much older than he appeared, even for a spirit.

They all could see that his chest was covered in scars and one they think might have killed him, it went from his right shoulder to his right hip. His left arm was black as night and it swirled around his shoulder with arrow like patterns around it. But what caught their attention was the scar on his face(A/N: You all know what it looks like, I dont want to describe it. To lazy to).

"So everyone this is..." North trailed off gesturing for the spirit to finish himself.

"Allen." A small angelic voice answered.

"Well Allen these are the other guardians. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack." North said pointing at each one in turn when he said their names. Tooth gave a smile and a small wave, Bunny gave a nod, Sandy gave a smile and a small bow, and Jack gave a smirk with a nod. Allen save them all a smile and a nod before North turned to him.

"And you, Allen, will be a Guardian too."

All he met was silence.

xxXXxxXXxx

**Max: IM SOOO SORRY ITS LATE! I typed the beginning but a friend came over so I saved it and when I went to type the rest and I was almost done my computer had a mental breakdown and turned off erasing all my work so I had to type it all again. So ya... IM SO SORRY!**

**Jack: Calm down Max, Im sure they'll understand.**

**Max: *sniff* I hope so. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Oh Sh-!

**Max: I'm alive! But I think most of you want to kill me. *readers throw random stuff at Max* AHHH! I'M SORRY! *blocks objects with Allen plushy* I have an excuse! I had mid-terms, and even over break I had to do a semester project that was due when we got back, and my Birthday is on Monday and everyone wont leave me alone about it. So I'm sorry! But now the review responses!**

**KillerAkuma: OK thanks for understanding! **

**Otaku Pineapple: Aww thanks. :)**

**JOKERS14: No Allen isnt 13 he LOOKS 13 because of his hight. And thats a good idea and youre close but not quite there. You'll have to wait and see what it was. :P**

**InsanityOwl: Hmm, that could work but I think only Dango would put it out faster, and maybe Timcampy. XD And ok, you can call me Angel-san. Me too, and I read it when I was twelve and was like "YES I HAVE A (Imaginary) CHANCE!" But then i found out that he was 15 and was like "GOD-FREAKING-DANGIT!" I was so sad, why are anime guys soooo much better than real guys?! But when he got looking older I was drooling every time I saw him. He was HOT. XD *Puts kiss blocker in front Allen* Nope only Snowflake and Bun-Bun(Can I call him that too? Please?) get to kiss him. *mutters* And if they dont I will or make them.**

**Jack: MAX! YOURE ALIVE! *does a flying tackle at Max* WE THOUGH YOU WERE DEAD!**

**Max: J-Jack... cant...BREATH! *turns blue slowly***

**Bunny: Oi! Frostbite! She wont be alive for long if you dont let go of her.**

**Jack: Huh? *looks at passed out Max**scream* NOO! What do we do!?**

**Allen: Hmm *pokes Max with a stick* get a bag of hot Cheetos and shake it by her face.**

**Jack: Ok! *goes to get hot cheetos* Here.**

**Allen: *shakes bag by Max's head***

**Max: *wakes up* GIMMIE! *eats chips* Ok imma go write the story before Snowflake kills me and the readers kill him. But first the disclaimer. Bunny! Your turn!**

**Bunny: Birdie doesnt own ROTG or -man.**

**Max: Santa didnt get it for me when I put it on my wishlist. T^T**

xxXXxxXXxx

It was so quiet after North said that Allen would be a guardian that one could hear the crickets that Jack let lose in Norths workshop a week before as a prank. All the guardians held their breath as they awaited the answer of the youngest white haired spirit there.

"...What?" Asked Allen

"Manny chose you to be the new guardian. Isnt that great!" North said failing to notice the growing tension in the room.

Allen just gave them a blank look before a white light appeared underneath him and they could only watch in shock as they watched the young spirit be swallowed up by it(A/N: if anyone can tell me what that was you get a cookie!). The guardians all watched in shock at the empty bed space where the wounded spirit sat.

"Uh... what just happened?" Jack said breaking the silence only to be meet with more.

xxXXxxXXxx

With a thump Allen landed on his bed back at his home before curling in on him self from the pain of falling on his wounds before they were healed. From where he lay he could see the moon and looked at it with longing hoping that he can hear the voice he hasn't heard for two centuries. _'Thats all of an answer he gives me? To be a guardian? Why couldnt he tell me himself if he wanted me to be one?!'_ Allen thought while tears of pain, sadness, and anger before he slowly fell asleep.

Only to be woken up by the building shaking so badly he was knocked out of bed a few hours later.

He landed on his back but was up in a instant and running out the door to see whats happening. As he got closer to the noise he couldnt help but feel like what was happening wasnt new, like its happened before. And it wasnt a good thing. He used the winds to help him get there faster and he arrived at what he can tell was a caffettiera and saw that it was full of smoke and black sand? He put his hands in front of his face so no dust or sand could get into his eyes as he looked into the room. It looked like a tornado was in the middle of the room destroying everything and it looked like something was in the center of it.

He watched as the tornado started to slow down and he could see what the figure was. It was a man that was really tall, about six feet at least. He was also thin like he hasnt eaten in months and he had a grey tone to his skin and his hair was spiked back and he had golden eyes. He was wearing a black robe that when he walked made him look like he was gliding. Allen knew right away who it was.

Pitch Black, the Boogyman.

Allen stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. _'How can he be here!? He should be dead!' _Allen though in a panic as the man got closer to him.

Allen was to lost in his thoughts to notice that Pitch was right in front of him until a hand grasped his chin and made him look up to meet the eyes of gold. Allen knew that Pitch was having a feast off his fear that no doubt was pouring out of him like river. He flinched when he felt the bony fingers on his chin and made him look up. He was to scared to move away as he remembered how Pitch has tormented him over the years before the guardians defeated him. Night after night he came to give him nightmares, it got to the point that he would never sleep and would always keep an ice dagger with him at all times. He got so lost in his thoughts that it was Pitch's voice suddenly cutting through the silence.

"Well, well its been a long time hasnt it Snow White?" Pitch said in a sickly sweet smile.

When Allen noticed how close Pitch was to him he called the winds to push him away from Pitch and when he was fifteen feet away he pulled out an ice dagger and held it to his chest with the blade pointed at Pitch.

"What do you want Pitch?" Allen growled out his grip on his dagger becoming so tight his knuckles became white.

"Now, now no need to be hostile. I just want to talk." Pitch said.

"Since when have you ever wanted to talk?" Allen said not knowing that his eyes flashed gold in his rage.

But Pitch did.

Pitch smiled and made a sign with his hands before Allen felt a sharp pain on the back of his head before everything went dark. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a voice saying 'Welcome back my Fourteenth.'

Then everything went dark.

xxXXxxXXxx

**Max: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Anyone have an idea on whats happening?**

**Allen: ...What DID happen anyway?**

**Max: Something.**

**Jack: Well thats real informative isnt it?**

**Max: Yep! Anyway sorry again for the long wait and please dont hate me. Also has anyone ever heard of Magi: Labyrinth/Kingdom of Magic(season 1/season 2)? You'll find out why i'm asking later. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
